


Just to See You Smile

by Emery



Series: EruMike Week [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Sleepy Sex, Wet Dream, and Erwin likes it, basically Mike is shy, but he does the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emery/pseuds/Emery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mike was always the first to know whenever Erwin had a wet dream, but it wasn’t because Erwin told him about them...Sharing a bunk with Erwin and being one of the lightest sleepers in the latest batch of incoming survey corps recruits definitely had its benefits.</i>
</p><p>Mike Zacharias considers himself introverted, awkward, and much too incapable of admitting his long-time crush on best friend Erwin Smith, top new recruit of the Survey Corps. Popular with the young women and way out of Mike's league, Mike is convinced that Erwin could never fall for him--until he remembers the advice that Erwin always forced on him during their years of training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to See You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** First time.
> 
> Un-edited.

Mike was always the first to know whenever Erwin had a wet dream, but it wasn’t because Erwin _told_ him about them.

Hell, Mike would _love_ it if Erwin did. He would give anything to know what dirty thoughts lay festering in the back of the top student’s mind during a long day of training, to understand what made Erwin tick and what provoked those breathy moans Erwin had no idea Mike could hear in the middle of the night.

Sharing a bunk with Erwin and being one of the lightest sleepers in the latest batch of incoming survey corps recruits definitely had its benefits.

The odor was particularly strong that night, not exactly pleasant but not offensive, either. Mike couldn’t explain what it smelled like—he didn’t exactly think of these things on human terms. It was more like a very pungent kind of intuition, he supposed. A scent. And it belonged to the young man in the bunk below his.

It had happened before to be sure, but Mike was a quiet guy, admittedly awkward in most situations even when he meant the best. He could never bring himself to mention his secret knowledge to Erwin for fear that his friend would be embarrassed into eternal silence. Mike’s life was silent enough as it was—he wasn’t sure what he would do if Erwin wasn’t around to keep their conversations going.

Words were difficult, which is why Mike resorted to action.

The snores and unconscious shuffles of the other recruits in the barracks all seemed exponentially louder in the dead of night, as Mike felt his way down the bunk’s ladder until the tips of his toes made their first contact with the cold, wooden floor. He had learned soon enough, upon moving to the new building reserved for members of the survey corps, at which points the floorboards creaked and where he should avoid stepping so as to not wake every resident of the building.

Two inches to the left, one step backwards and two to the right, one extra-long step forward and one more shuffle, and even in the dark he knew that, if he were to bend down and sit on his haunches, he would be within inches of Erwin’s flushed cheeks and panting lips.

This time, Mike would not let such a grand opportunity slip from his grasp. Second guessing threatened his plan— _What plan?_ he wondered—but he shoved his doubts and fears aside. He would regret it, otherwise. Then again, he might very well be regretting _this_ in the morning, so if there was no winning, he figured he might as well do what made him happiest—

And Erwin’s scent was so _good_ as heavy breath slid past his lips and he lost himself in whatever dream he was having.

Mike could hear the sound of Erwin’s fingers tangling in the sheets by his side, and he wished his eyes would adjust faster to the darkness or that a ray of moonlight would illuminate the sight Mike wanted so desperately to see. He cursed his own impatience when he knelt down beside Erwin, closely enough to feel Erwin’s breaths ghost across his face.

_I wonder if you’re hard._

Throwing judgment by the wayside was frightening but decidedly _worth_ it when Mike felt something hard and insistent pressing against his palm. With his other hand, he pushed the blankets down until they pooled around Erwin’s knees. It would be easier to climb into bed that way, at least, if he could calm his breathing enough and gather the courage to take some goddamned action.

Erwin had always reprimanded Mike for that, ever since their second year into training when they had been assigned to the same trainee squad. Back then, Mike had been much less capable, inhibited by his introversion and his difference from the other kids.

“C’mon, Zacharias, take some initiative!”

Now was no different, when Mike found himself sitting silent and unmoving beside Erwin’s bunk.

“Titans aren’t gonna get killed like that!”

_Longtime crushes aren’t going to be admitted like this, either._

Even if Erwin never forgave him for this, at least he couldn’t say that Mike hadn’t been assertive enough.

The mattresses were large enough that it wasn’t exactly crowded when Mike crawled in beside Erwin, but it was certainly _hot_. Erwin had been moving a lot in his sleep, panting and sweating just enough, and now that Mike was so close he swore he could pick out even the specific scent of the young man’s arousal.

It was difficult to keep himself from whispering, “What are you dreaming about, Erwin?” into the other boy’s ear, but for the moment Mike contented himself with moving in closer and burying his nose into the side of Erwin’s neck.

The action was rewarded with a moan, a low, throaty, incoherent mumbling with the sound of a question in it. Mike responded with his own contented hum and captured a patch of Erwin’s skin between his lips, wetting his neck with an open-mouthed kiss. The combination of salt and musk that Mike had been smelling rested heavy on his tongue and filled his senses, but by the time he let his hands wander across Erwin’s broad chest and shoulders, Erwin was already twitching and murmuring himself awake.

Mike jerked away with an urgency unrivaled even by his first reaction to the sight of a titan outside the walls. He had been trained to handle titans, but no one had ever taught Mike how to act suave and collected around the young man he was convinced he loved.

“Goddammit, Mike,” Erwin mumbled, voice hoarse from the night’s disuse. “That beard of yours—“

The rest of his words were lost on Mike as they dissolved into some unintelligible string of sounds, but Mike had to guess the words had something to do with “tickling” or “scratching.”

“Gross,” Mike heard Erwin mutter more clearly.

“Sorry,” Mike murmured, but the apology was lost in another string of curses from Erwin. His mouth was significantly dirtier when he was half-asleep, Mike noticed, and he couldn’t help but wonder if it had something to do with the dream he had been having.

“What are you doing? Shit, I’m—“

The bed creaked and rocked with Erwin’s movement when he reached down to search for the blankets Mike had pushed away.

“I was having a dream—a fucking _good_ dream, Mike, and you had to go and—“

Mike swallowed hard when Erwin’s dick landed hard on his leg, and the thin fabric of his pajamas did little to curb Mike’s imagination. Erwin gasped and tried to squirm away, but Mike was faster.

For once in his life, Mike was glad for his size, if only because he was able to wrap his strong arms around Erwin’s body and hold him close, keeping him from excessive struggling and hopefully making his intentions known without having to bother to speak them aloud.

“Mike—“

“Don’t.”

“ _Please_.”

“I can help.”

Mike’s vision had adjusted slightly, just enough to capture the look of surprise on Erwin’s face, and it was priceless.

“Mike, what the—“

“Please let me?”

A part of him felt guilty for taking advantage of Erwin in this state. He probably wasn’t fully conscious, not to mention that the leverage he had over Erwin in this moment was far from fair.

 _No regrets_ , he reminded himself. _Now’s your chance. Take it._

He let his hand slide down beneath the sheets and between their bodies, still tangled at the ankles and knees, and let his fingers ghost across Erwin’s erection. Erwin’s body tensed, but Mike interpreted the lack of objection as permission to continue. The pads of his fingers danced along its length, restricted by his pants, so Mike asked a question in the form of slipping his index finger down into the waistband of Erwin’s pants and giving them a single, solid tug.

Erwin grunted, uncertain. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Erwin would likely never speak to him again—

But he didn’t _smell_ angry. Usually, Mike could sense it the same way he could sense anything else.

Perhaps the waters needed further testing.

Carefully, Mike slid his hand out from beneath Erwin’s body, releasing his grip around the shoulders, and cupped Erwin’s face in his hand. It was so much squarer than it had been, Mike remembered. He and Mike had grown so much together, physically, mentally, emotionally. He liked to think they understood each other. Mike _knew_ he understood Erwin. He supposed it was only a matter of Erwin taking the time to understand him, too.

There was no time for Erwin to protest before Mike pressed his lips gently against the corner of his friend’s mouth. It wasn’t a full-on kiss, not like the one Mike wanted, but it was a more or less successful attempt. He let his mouth linger on Erwin’s to give him time. The shock was overwhelming, Mike was sure, so to pull away too quickly wouldn’t give Erwin enough time to react.

He heard Erwin swallow hard and take in a deep breath through his nose, and then he felt it—barely there, like a kiss from an angel, Erwin Smith’s lips puckered slightly and pressed against his own with confidence. The kiss wasn’t sloppy, wasn’t even sexual despite Mike’s hand still resting against Erwin’s erection. Instead, it was sweet and purposeful, chaste and fulfilling, just as Mike had hoped it would be.

Regardless, the distinctly sexual scent of Erwin’s desire only grew thicker, and Mike knew that he had won this battle. Whether Erwin would admit it or not, he _wanted_ this, and of that Mike was certain.

He deepened the kiss, and with the added fervor came a reward from Erwin—his fingers tangled in Mike’s mess of hair, tugging with every careful movement of Mike’s lips against his mouth.

“Good at this,” Erwin murmured into Mike’s mouth. Mike had no idea why he would be. He possessed disgustingly little romantic experience, he was ashamed to admit, but his chest swelled with pride at the compliment. It meant more coming from Erwin, not only because Mike liked him, but because Mike knew that the blue-eyed soldier had been much more popular with the female trainees.

It was common knowledge that Erwin had kissed at least a couple of them, maybe a handful more after a little too much beer in the mess hall.

“But bloody _hell_ your _beard_ …”

Mike grinned into the kiss. If his beard was Erwin’s only complaint, he was certainly satisfied.

As tongues slipped and slid into foreign mouths and tickled and flicked at swollen, parted lips, Mike pulled Erwin’s dick free from the thin pajama pants and hefted it in his hand, feeling its weight and admiring its substance. It was good, _very_ good, and the way that Erwin arched into his touch was more than an invitation.

“This is okay?” Mike asked tentatively, and in response Erwin took Mike’s lower lips between his teeth and bit.

That was enough for Mike.

He lifted his hand away from Erwin’s member just long enough to lick a long, wet stripe from the base of his palm to the tips of his fingers, then reached down again with enough enthusiasm that he could almost _feel_ the heat of Erwin’s blush when it rose to his cheeks.

Whatever dream he had been having must have been a good one, because the moment Mike’s slick hand made contact with Erwin’s dick, he was already bucking into Mike’s hand in shallow, concentrated motions. The movements were small enough that, if Erwin had really wanted to, he could have denied them later, but no matter what Erwin said tomorrow, Mike knew the truth.

He knew so many things now, things that he had only imagined for years. He knew the taste of Erwin’s tongue, the way that the curve of his lips felt against his own, just how perfectly his broad shoulders could fit in Mike’s grasp. Most of all, he knew how Erwin’s cock felt hard in his hand. He knew what it was like to swipe a drop of pre-cum from his head, swollen and, judging by Erwin’s reaction, _very_ sensitive. And he knew what it was like to be accepted.

He mimicked the motions that were his personal favorites on the rare occasion he had the opportunity to pleasure himself, twisting his wrist at just the right point during his rhythm, analyzing Erwin’s reactions to know whether he should slow or speed his movements.

Mike was so lost in Erwin that he had almost forgotten that they were in close proximity to other soldiers, and then someone in a neighboring bunk snore-snorted in their sleep.

Mike’s pace slowed but picked up again soon afterwards. Erwin was careful to muffle his moans into Mike’s mouth, using their kiss to disguise the noises he would have made freely had they been locked up somewhere in private—next time, Mike decided, he would plan for a better location.

On a sudden whim, Mike slid his free hand down Erwin’s neck, rested it flat on his chest, and explored every plane of Erwin’s body the best he could through his shirt. Luckily, the cotton was thin and fit snugly around Erwin’s developed muscles, and it was easy to feel hard, perky nipples beneath the fabric.

That, in combination with a deliberate squeeze around the base of Erwin’s cock, was enough to send him over the edge with a few short, desperate thrusts into Mike’s hand. Warmth spread between them, dirtied the sheets and probably Mike’s shirt, but it was a small price to pay to have finally experienced something that Mike had only dreamed about.

Erwin’s breaths slowed and quieted until they had diminished entirely, and then there was silence.

Mike was suddenly worried that Erwin was angry again, but how could he be? Their deeds had been anything but nonconsensual.

“Erwin?” Mike’s voice was quiet, suddenly shy again, when he couldn’t bear the silence any longer.

“Tomorrow,” Erwin replied shortly. “We’ll talk tomorrow, Mike.”

Silence. Mike was partially relieved, but not enough.

“You should probably get back up in your own bunk,” Erwin said when Mike didn’t move. It was only practical, Mike supposed. Leave it to Erwin to think clearly even moments after an orgasm.

“Yeah. Yeah, sorry.”

Mike’s tongue darted out over lips that seemed suddenly chapped and dry at the lack of contact with Erwin’s mouth. He sat up, mind still in a haze, but Erwin tugged on the back of his shirt before he could get up to leave.

“Hey.”

“What?”

Mike wasn’t sure, but he _thought_ he could see Erwin smile in the moonlight.

“Thanks, Mike.”

It was difficult to sleep for the remainder of the night, but as long as Mike could imagine that smile, he didn’t need to sleep. To remember Erwin like that, caught in the throes of orgasm and with a contented smile on his face, was certainly better than any dream Mike could experience had he drifted away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism, general suggestions, and other comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Don't forget to come visit me on [my Tumblr blog](http://emeryylee.tumblr.com).


End file.
